


Remembrance

by AnonymousJayne



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousJayne/pseuds/AnonymousJayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denise can't remember the exact moment when Claudia Joy ceased to be her best friend, and became something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

Denise doesn’t know when it happened.

 

Looking back, she can’t see a definitive moment, where Claudia Joy ceased to be her best friend, and became something... _more_. She can’t remember the second where she began to see Claudia Joy as the other part of her, no matter how hard she tries.

 

She does, however, remember the moment when she realized that Claudia Joy felt the same way. She remembers how they stood at her doorstep, when Frank and Jeremy were both gone, and she had the house to herself. She remembers opening the door, having just gotten out of the shower. She remembers how Claudia Joy sucked in a breath and scrambled to find something to say. She remembers how Claudia Joy’s eyes wandered across her chest for a long moment.

 

She remembers how Claudia Joy’s face felt in her hands as she cupped her cheeks, and she remembers how Claudia Joy’s lips felt moving against her own. She remembers how the rest of the night was a blur of tangled limbs and whispered names. She remembers how Claudia Joy felt inside, how she looked when she came, shuddering and grasping the sheets like a lifeline. She remembers how Claudia Joy’s hair felt as it tickled the inside of her thighs, and how her mouth felt.

  
Denise can’t remember exactly when it happened. She can’t remember when her best friend stopped being her best friend and became her lover, but she doesn’t mind so much anymore.


End file.
